12th Annual Nursing Research Conference: Transforming Nursing Practice through Research and Dissemination Abstract The purpose of this conference grant submission is to obtain financial support for the 12th Annual Nursing Research Conference: Transforming Nursing Practice through Research and Dissemination. The primary goal of this conference is to provide a forum to promote clinical nursing research regionally, nationally, and internationally. A secondary goal, but one that is equally important, i to provide a relaxed, non-threatening environment in which clinical nurses interested in nursing research are surrounded by other nurses who have conducted research studies and changed practice based on their findings. Unlike other nursing research conferences, this conference is specifically planned to meet the needs of the clinical nurse who is in a unique position to identif clinical problems in need of a solution. Grant funding is being sought to expand the influence of this clinical nursing research conference. Last year, calls for abstracts, announced on national and international nursing websites, resulted in 95 abstracts received from nurses at 30 different organizations representing 14 states and 5 countries and, after peer review, 60 abstracts were accepted for poster presentations and 19 abstracts were accepted for oral presentations. Several conference innovations, such as live web-streaming to remote locations and one-on-one research consultations, begun in 2015 will be expanded in 2016. Registration for 2015 was 325 and in 2016 it is expected to exceed 350.